User talk:TOR
Can you please delete your test article as it is adding uneeded amounts of missing articles to the Wanted Pages, thank you. Crimsonshade 08:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Proposed change from fanon to canon Hi TOR, Some users have proposed changing Eberron Wiki from a fanon wiki to a canon wiki. I actually have been looking for a wiki of Eberron canon, but as this is a pretty major change in focus I think that there should be discussion before anything is done. Sadly Jhubert seems to have abandoned this wiki, so I've not been able to get anyone to oversee this discussion. There has also been a problem with the forum being disabled/not installed. But Sannse has kindly offered to get that put back on. Anyway, the lack of contact by Jhubert leaves you next in line to lead this wiki. Would you mind surfing over to the main talkpage and letting the community know what you think should happen. Thanks in advance. David Shepheard 17:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I've also left messages on the talk page of the seven contributors with the most contributions. David Shepheard 18:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 07:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I was hoping that you could take a look at all the spam being posted from 60.30.244.243, and hopefully undo it in one fell swoop. Or, at least, band the IP. Thank you! PhilipSnowman 21:52, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Hi TOR, been a huge fan of Eberron since it's launch, and recently came across this Wiki, which sadly looks almost abandoned. Having DMed Eberron for about 5 years, and having been a neophyte Wikipedia editor in the past, I figure I would try to spruce the site up a bit, including injecting 4th edition material. I'll probably be on the site a lot, organizing, cleaning up, and writing content (no fan content though). Feel free to peek in on what I'm doing and offer words of wisdom... Durnn 14:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Welcome back from vacation! Been obsessively adding to the Wiki, so I am glad you'll be able to use it for your campaign. As I've been cleaning up, I've found more than a few pages that need to be deleted, like this one. If I give you a list and/or tag them for deletion, can you do that? -- Durnn 17:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I put the deletes all under the Category:Deletion candidate. Most of them are WoW gold spams, with 3 exceptions (one of them a Template I tried to create, but fat-fingered the name). Thanks! --Durnn 18:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC)